


Fuck With Magnus

by orphan_account



Series: Boy Squad [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cabin trip, M/M, this is a mess but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boy squad stays at Eva’s cabin for a few days. Chaos ensues.





	Fuck With Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a collection of boy squad moments because we need more boy squad moments in our lives. also ty char for helping me out with this

**FREDAG  
17:25**

They drop their bags on the floor and on the couch. Magnus looks around and rubs the back of his neck, “You know I love you guys and I’m so glad we’re doing this but uhm,” his face scrunches up, “we’re in a cabin. In the middle of nowhere. Alone.”

Mahdi points a finger, “Technically not alone.”

Magnus scoffs, “You know what I meant!” His worrying expression becoming worse. “I’ve seen enough movies to know this isn’t a good idea.”

“They’re movies!” 

“And? It’s still sketchy!”

Even shrugs, “He does has a point.”

“Ugh, don’t tell me you’re defending this?” Isak sighs, disappointedly.

“I’m not! It’s just common knowledge it’s worse at night.” Even leans closer to Magnus with a grin then he pulls back laughing.

“Don’t say that, oh my god!” he throws himself onto the edge of the couch with a frown. “Great! Now I’m not gonna sleep for the entire time we’re here.” 

“Just keep the lights on or something.” Jonas suggests. “We all have our own rooms, so it’s not like it’ll bother anyone else.”

“Speaking of that,” Isak grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. “We already called rooms, so no one can argue.” he points at them, scanning.

Jonas holds his hands up, “We know, we know.” he lowers them with a smirk. “And I’ll actually knock for you.”

“You really won’t let that up, huh?”

“It was funny!”

“No, it wasn’t!”

Jonas scoffs and picks up his belongings in both hands, “Whatever you say.” he sways as he walks over to him.

Isak rolls his eyes then turns on his heels with Even following behind.

/ / / /

**FREDAG  
03:17**

The cabin is completely silent. The only sounds being nature from outside and the heater running in the background. Everyone is knocked out cold in their beds when suddenly someone flings open the bedroom door and launches onto the bed in a quick rough motion. 

Isak groans, face scrunching up, “Jesus! Magnus what the fuck!” he shoves at his friend.

Magnus shifts around the bed and keeps looking towards the door, “Dude, something grabbed my foot!” he grabs Even’s arms from behind his back and pulls them around himself.

“What?!”

“Something,” he turns and his eyes are wide, face pale. “grabbed my foot! I felt like it was the fucking Conjuring all over again!” Isak sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, Even laughing next to him, not minding the scared boy in his arms. “So I decided to run out of there as fast as I could and come here for cover.”

Even smirks, “If you’ve seen a horror film, Magnus, you’d know couples die faster.”

Magnus gasps, “Shit! You’re right!” 

“The dumb one usually dies first, but whatever,” Isak mumbles, so no one can hear him.

Isak nods, “Yeah! So you know what would’ve been faster?” he says through gritted teeth. “Going to Jonas since he’s right across from you!”

“To be perfectly honest with you, I feel safer in Even’s arms!”

Even smiles, “D’aww, that’s sweet.”

Isak rolls his eyes, “Don’t ‘aww’ him!” he sits up and places both his hands on either side of Magnus’s face. “It’s just a cabin, Mags. Nothing touched you okay? You’ve seen one too many movies.” he chuckles.

“But, dude, I’m not kidding-”

“Magnus.” Isak cuts him off with a stern look. “Imaginary things, okay? Now it’s too late, or too early, or whatever the fuck! Just please go back to sleep,” with that Magnus sighs and closes his eyes. “In your own bed!”

Magnus groans, pulling out from Even’s arms. He climbs out from in-between Isak and Even, crawling to the edge of the bed and heading towards the door. 

Even reaches out dramatically to Magnus, “Just picture me then.”

“Suggestive.” He grins. “I like it.” Isak grabs a pillow from the floor and throws it at Magnus, hitting him in the face. “Okay, okay!” he holds his hands up in surrender and closes the door behind himself. 

“Great, now I can’t fall back asleep.” Isak rolls over and pushes his face into the pillow, practically yelling into it.

Even rubs his hand over Isak’s back, “I know a lot of things we can do to tire you out, if you like..?” he says, alluring.

Isak lifts his head up and glares at him, making Even laugh. “Shut up.” Isak giggles, resting on the side of his face so he can look up at Even.

“I find it really funny though Magnus thinks this place is haunted.” Even says with laughter lingering in his tone, fingers drawing circles between Isak’s shoulder blades. Isak’s eyes flutter shut and he sighs. “He jumps at the slightest of sounds.”

Isak shakes his head, “I don’t find it funny at all,” his eyes shoot open suddenly and he sits up on his elbows. Even raises an eyebrow at him, slightly worried. “Now I have an idea.” he grins mischievously. 

“God, not again...”

Isak cuts him off, “Pranking Magnus, but we have to wait for everyone else to discuss ideas.”

Even sighs, “Horrible.” he pulls Isak to his chest and kisses the top of his head. “You know how you told Magnus to go to Jonas?”

“Yes, why?”

“Stoners usually are the first to die.”

Isak lets out a heavy sigh, “Ugh, let me live.”

Even hums into his hair, “That’s the plan.” he grins, “We should make it feel super stereotypical.”

“That’s no fun!”

“Because he’ll be too panicked to notice and think he’s an expert!”

Isak lifts his head up, resting his chin on Even’s chest. “You’re smart. Sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Even asks, pushing falling hairs out of his face. Isak just smiles prettily at him and leans up to kiss the side of his mouth.

/ / / /

**LØRDAG  
21:52**

They’ve already gone through too many drinks just for a cabin trip. The boys are sitting around the table in the living room, which is now covered in cans and food wrappers. They decided to play truth or dare which is, according to Mahdi, “way more fun than being drunk.” Nobody was drunk yet, but at this rate? Bound to happen.

Even refused to get as hammered as the rest so he could make sure no casualty would happen. Since Magnus was already off his rockers about a haunted cabin, mixing that with this kind of game isn’t a good choice knowing how his friends can be.

“Okay, uhm,” Jonas hummed, tapping his chin. “Magnus, stand outside with just your boxers on for the next round.”

Mahdi and Isak let out loud laughs in sync. “What!” Magnus yelled, voice cracking. “It’s fucking freezing out there.”

“That’s the point!” Mahdi pointed towards the backdoor. “Get out there!”

Isak leans forward, “The ghosts” he wiggles his fingers in front of his face.

Magnus slaps Isak hard on the arm, “Fuck you man!” his voice obviously shaking with nervousness.

Isak laughs, “C’mon it won’t be that bad.” he rubs lazily at his upper arm.

“Can I at least get a flashlight?”

Jonas stands up and walks over to the kitchen, yelling over his shoulder, “Nope!” Magnus’s eyes widen and he freezes making the other boys laugh. Jonas comes back with a small item in his hand and he tosses it at Magnus. “Obviously. Wow, we’re not that cruel.”

With a sigh from Magnus everyone stands up in unison. He strips with a frown on his face and drags himself towards the backdoor. He stops and Mahdi slams into his back. “Okay, do I really-”

“Yes, Magnus!” Isak cuts him off, leaning against the wall next to him. His arms are folded and he’s grinning.

Magnus sighs and steps out into the cold air. “Fuck!” he wraps his arms his arms around himself. He clicks on the flashlight and scans the area with the light. “Why do you guys hate me so much, I swear.”

“We don’t hate you,” Jonas smiles fondly. “You’re just easy.”

“Keep the door open, so if I die, you’ll notice.” Magnus pleads. Jonas nods and turns back to the living room, taking his spot back on one of the rocking chairs. “Thank you.” he sighs, moving constantly to keep warm. “Can we hurry the round up then?” As if they could read each other's minds Mahdi, Even, and Isak all walk extremely slow to the living room. “Oh, come on!” the trio burst out laughing at the reaction.

“Alright, Jonas.” Mahdi rubs his hands together. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” he brings the can in his hand to his mouth, watching Mahdi.

Without hesitation, Mahdi quipped, “Kickflip in the snow.”

“Thank god!” Magnus yells out from behind them.

Jonas laughs, “Didn’t bring any form of a board with me.” everyone gasps, even Magnus. “Surprising, I know.” he says, sarcastically. 

A smirk creeps onto Even’s mouth. “We could improvise.”

“With what?”

Even gently nudges Isak from his side to stand up. He walks into the kitchen then comes back out holding up a visibly old cutting board.

Jonas laughs, “That’s small!” his hand outward towards the board.

Even smiles, “I can’t find anything else so.” he hands over the wooden piece. “Just try your best?” he shrugs. “It’s not too small.”

Magnus’s voice yet again yells out in a complaint, “Just use the cutting board who cares if it works or not I’m freezing out here!”

“Stop complaining, we’re almost done!” Isak yells over his shoulder.

“You’re one to talk!” Magnus yells back.

Isak rolls his eyes and waves a hand in the air. “Let’s just witness Jonas break it in half.” he stands up from the couch, stretching.

Mahdi grabs Magnus’s clothes from the floor before they head out back. He hands them over and Magnus hugs him like he’s an angel who saved his life. He slips only the shirt and sweatshirt on, not wanting to get snow on or in his pants.

Jonas tosses the cutting board into the snow and when it falls down with a thud he starts laughing again. “This is gonna look so bad, fy faen. I don’t think I can even do it.”

Isak steps over the threshold, hands tucked under his armpits, and looks down then back up at Jonas. “Well, you’re good at everything so if you fall,” he shrugs, “you fall.”

“Inspiring, truly.”

“Pleasure is mine.” he releases a hand to pat Jonas’s back. He steps back over to the doorway to give Jonas some space.

Everyone’s attention shifts back to Jonas as he steps onto the makeshift skateboard. “Oh my god,” he laughs into his hands. “Watch it break on me.” he takes a deep breath and his eyebrows tilt downward as he concentrates on what to do to make it work. He adjusts and makes it work but ends in him breaking the cutting board.

“Bro!” Magnus’s voice cracks through the laughter. “What was that!”

Jonas picks up the pieces, “I told you!”

Even chuckles from next to Isak, “Probably should’ve told you guys before, but you need to pay for that.”

Jonas looks dejectedly at the pieces in his hands, “Seriously?”

"Seriously. Eva’s rules, not mine.”

Magnus steps inside, shivering, “How much could a cutting board cost? 200 Kroner? 300?”

Even whips out his phone, clicking on Eva’s contact. 

_**Even** (22:49):  
Hey, random question, but how much did your cutting board cost?_

_**Eva** (22:51):  
The oak one? 930 Kroner. Why?_

_**Even** (22:52):  
Okay thanks no reason_

_**Eva** (22:53):  
Haha I’m kind of worried now but whatever._

Looking up from his phone with a wary expression, Even says to Jonas, “Happen to have 930 Kroner handy?”

“Shit, you’re fucking with me? You have to be,” Jonas looks up with a pained expression written all over his face, and sighs deeply.

Isak attempts to hold in his laughter, and looks over to Jonas, “Bro, you are in deep shit. Where you gonna get that money?”

“You just got back with her, and you break her cutting board!” Madhi speaks up from next to Magnus.

“Madhi, you’re the one who told me to do it! Fuck all of you guys, ugh.”

Magnus pipes up after a bit and says, “You could always sell drugs!”

Everyone turns to Magnus with the same disappointed look in their eyes.

“What?”

As the night goes on as expected: they’re drunk. Magnus being dared to climb onto the roof was instantly stopped when he could barely pull himself up onto it in the first place. Mahdi was forced to lick Magnus’s sweaty armpit. Finally, Magnus, in his drunken haze, told Even to eat ass which Isak responded with “already ahead of the game” and high-fived Even.

The game continued to go on and Even immediately regrets excusing himself. He jumps where he’s standing in front of the sink in the bathroom when he hears a girlish scream. 

He runs out to see Jonas on the floor in front of the stairs, a box holding his legs inside. Mahdi is holding his head in his lap, laughing hysterically. Magnus is on the floor of the top step of the stairs laughing to tears and Isak crawls down the steps trying not to fall onto Jonas.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Isak says, laughing through his sentence. He looks at Jonas’s agonized face and has to bite his lip to hold back.

Mahdi takes a deep breath, “It was my dare man.” he calms himself down and wipes under his eyes.

“I hate you guys.” Jonas groans as he shifts uncomfortably.

Even sighs, “I leave for a minute and now Jonas might have a concussion.”

“Bring on the advil!” Magnus yells from the top floor with a sad attempt of a deep voice. Mahdi and Isak cheer in response. Jonas tries, lifting a fist into the air, but it drops quickly.

“Let’s at least get him off the floor.” Even leans down and pulls the box away from Jonas’ legs and tosses it upward at Magnus. Magnus yells and gets hit with it instead of catching like he was supposed to. Even rubs his temples in annoyance before helping Jonas stand. Mahdi and Isak stand by just in case. “You good?”

Jonas groans and rubs at his head, “Yeah, but I’m gonna have killer pains tomorrow.” he takes a seat on the couch and sinks in, sighing at the softness against his aching body. “Every time I do shit with you guys one of us gets hurt I swear.”

Isak laughs, “You rarely do.”

Mahdi comes back from the bathroom and hands him three pills and water. “Yeah because usually I’m sensible.” he takes the pain medicine from Mahdi’s hands. 

Even flops down next to him, “What changed it now?”

“Honestly,” Jonas takes them down one-by-one quickly. “I have no clue. I think that impact sobered me the fuck up.”

Isak pats him on the knee, “Sorry bud, you know I love you.” he closes his eyes and hums tiredly, dropping into Even’s side.

Mahdi curls up in the rocking chair and sways back and forth, “What time is it?”

Magnus runs into the room, “Definitely not too late c’mon!” he almost trips over the table as he falls into the other rocking chair.

Jonas laughs but it turns into a wince and he clutches his head again, “I think we’re all worn out now man.”

“Aww fuck,” Magnus pulls out his phone and squints at the time.

“What is it?” Mahdi asks again.

“Too late,” Isak stands up and grabs Even’s hand, pulling him up with him. “Cya boys.”

 

Isak falls backwards onto the bed and bounces a little with it. Even shuts the door behind himself and walks over, leaning down to press to Isak’s lips. Isak’s hands wrap around his biceps, keeping him there. As the kiss deepens Isak shifts his right leg, giving Even room. 

Even hums as he climbs between Isak’s legs, “Ahead of the game, huh?” 

Isak arches his back with a smirk, reaching for Even. “Oh, definitely.” he smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Even’s neck. 

He gasps as Even unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down. The kiss breaks when Even sits up and pulls at his jeans. Isak bites his lip and lifts his hips to help. Instead of continuing, Even pats his thigh and throws his pants over into the laundry pile. Isak looks at him confused.

“You know I’d never fuck you drunk.” he smiles softly. “Plus, you’re tired anyway.”

Isak groans, “You’re such a fucking tease.” he sits up with a sigh and tugs his shirt off, throwing it at Even. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” he winks and tosses his own clothes with the others.

Isak raises his eyebrows, “Really now?” he rolls over and crawls up towards the pillows. He closes his eyes at the coldness and smiles into it. He yelps when he feels Even smack his ass lightly.

“If you’re good.”

“The best.”

“Can’t see you holding that one.” Even laughs, getting under the covers.

Isak gasps, “Wow, you don’t believe in me?”

“Nah, I do.” He pulls Isak by his hips closer. “Just trying to test you.” his voice drops.

Isak rolls his eyes, “Already over it.”

/ / / /

 **SØNDAG  
11:09**

“My head is fucking killing me.” Jonas curses under his breath as he opens the fridge to grab a water bottle.

“From the hangover, or how you ate shit at the bottom of the stairs?” Mahdi asks with a smile.

Jonas sighs, “Both.” he takes a seat at the dining table closes his eyes, rolling his head back.

Their conversation is quickly cut short by Isak and Even walking down to the kitchen. Isak is obviously quite pleased with himself, as he can’t sit still. He sits down across from Jonas, and Even joins him.

“Good morning,” Isak practically sings to Jonas and Madhi.

Jonas throws Mahdi a stunned look. "What'd you do this time?" Jonas chuckles, with a slight waver in his voice. He’ll never get used to this boy’s schemes.

"Isak not grumpy and wanting to kill us in the morning? This has to be good." Mahdi jokes and takes the seat next to Jonas.

Isak rolls his eyes at the comment, “Magnus is finally sleeping for the first time since we got here. This is the perfect time to discuss.” 

“About?”

“We’re gonna fuck with him. Hardcore.”

/ / / /

**SØNDAG  
23:12**

The fire cracks quietly in front of the boys. Mahdi is lying on the log, arms folded neatly over his chest, looking up at the clear sky. Magnus lazily poking at his face from where he’s sitting on the cold ground next to him. Even sits on another log next to them, Isak sitting between his legs eyes closed, and Jonas filling up the rest of the space by mimicking Mahdi.

“We should go with the girls too next time.” Magnus mumbles.

Mahdi swats his hand away, “The emphasis was a guys trip.”

“The girls aren’t so bad at all.” Isak opens his eyes and rolls his head to look at Mahdi. “They really aren’t.”

“I know I don’t have anything against them. I like when it’s just us, y’know?”

Magnus sighs, falling onto his back and looks up. “I guess.” he shrugs.

“Mm, they’re sweet.” Isak hums and closes his eyes again, pressing his face to Even’s thigh.

Even leans down and presses his lips close to Isak’s ear, “Wanna do it now?” he gestures with a nod towards Magnus.

Isak nods, and nudges Jonas. 

“I need to head back to the cabin, forgot my jacket,” Even gets up, stifling a laugh.

Clearing his throat, Jonas says quietly, “You guys ever hear about the local story about this lake?” Magnus starts to sit up, obviously interested, “No, is like the Loch Ness monster?”

Jonas sighs, “Nah, spookier than that. Eva told me that back in 1914, there some guy who lived in a shack by here and he drowned 5 teenagers-”

Magnus gasps dramatically, “That’s us!”

Jonas continues, “For seemingly no reason, just out of a craze. They were all camping by this very lake. They were all high schoolers, except one was in his early 20’s. The oldest one went outside of the camp for something, but he never came back.”

Magnus is now very scared, “Wait, Even is in his early 20’s! And he left… Wait a minute, you’re bullshitting me!”

“No, no! Eva’s mom told me the same thing the last time we stayed here. It’s legit,” Isak says to Magnus, “I’m gonna go see if he's fine then, be right back.”

Jonas hides a smirk, “He was the first victim. The others realised he was gone for way too long, and one brave soul went to go look for him. Neither ever returned to the campfire.”

Magnus gasps softly, even more terrified, “Wait, there’s three of us… Even and Isak left…”

Jonas continues, “The last three heard splashing, and turned toward the lake. Walking down to where they heard the splashing, they see their two friends dead bodies floating to the shore. Distracted by this, the trio didn’t realize until it was too late the tall shadow creeping behind them, grabbing the one farthest from shore first!”

Magnus looks visibly horrified after that story, and lays back down onto the log. A few minutes pass, and not too far from the campsite, water can be heard splashing. Everyone shoots up from their seat, looking to see what’s in the water.

Jonas grabs Mahdi and Magnus, “Come on! We gotta see what that was!”

“Oh, fuck that! I’m staying here! What if we die like in the story?” Magnus backs up to the campsite.

Jonas sighs, “Dude, it’s just a story. Besides, you’d die quicker if you stayed here, all alone…”

“Fine! God!”

They all shuffle down to the shore where they heard the splashing, and investigate the waters. “Don’t know about you guys, but I am not looking in the water, I am not gonna get distracted.” Magnus stands far away from the shore, crossing his arms. “Whatever,” Mahdi breathes out, creeping to the edge.

After about two minutes of peeking into the water, Magnus gets a bit focused on that. Seeing his cue, Even jumps out of the forest, grabbing Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus, screaming his head off, runs around like a beheaded chicken.

Isak attempts to cut his running off, “Oh my god, it was a joke, calm down!

Magnus, not realizing that Isak was Isak, runs toward the only place he could: the lake.

He jumps into the lake, flailing all the way until he hits the water. As Magnus realizes what he’s just done, he’s crawling back to shore, shivering his ass off. No one even asks if he’s okay, they’re all too busy laughing their heads off.

Jonas and Mahdi are cackling as they step away from the lake towards Even, donned in a black blanket, fitting of the shadowy creature described in the story

“You are all complete assholes!” Magnus takes the blanket away from Even, covering his cold body.

Isak laughs next to Jonas, “I can’t believe you thought it was real! We came up with that this morning off the top of our heads!”

Even pats Magnus on the back, “Did I make a convincing serial killer?”

Magnus leans into his touch, “I guess… I still love you, though.”

Isak rolls his eyes, and pushes Magnus away from his boyfriend. Magnus squints at Isak, “You planned all of that this morning? Wasn’t I awake?”

Jonas laughs softly, “We did it when you were still asleep, but this mastermind over here,” he gestures to Isak and he bows, “came up with most of it. We merely executed it.”

Even looks relatively sad for Magnus, and says, “We should head back to the cabin, Magnus is gonna get hypothermia if we stay out here any longer.”

The rest nod, and head back up the winding path towards the cozy cabin. After drying off, and settling in the living room, Magnus gestures to all of them, “Who was doing all the splashing and shit? That was what weirded me out the most.”

Isak raises his hand, “Bunch of shit. Mostly rocks, and driftwood. Needed to make it convincing enough to sound like people struggling for air, y’know?”

Magnus sinks into his seat, disturbed, “Pretty convincing. Good job, I guess?”

“To be fair, I came up with this to get your ass off the whole ‘serial killer out to get you’ thing. Will you get over it now? It’s not real!” Isak confesses.

Magnus gets up out of his seat, “That was supposed to help me get off of that? That made jump in a fucking lake! I’m gonna be shitting my pants every time I hear the house settle! That was a terrible idea!”

Isak sighs and sinks into the loveseat, Even disappointed next to him. 

“I guess I’ll stop bothering you guys about it now.”

A simultaneous sigh of relief was let out in the group, and Magnus rolls his eyes.

/ / / /

**MANDAG  
19:28**

In the final night of staying at Eva’s cabin, the group decides to actually access the treasure trove of processed foods Eva’s mom stocks up on every visit to the cabin. Jonas holds up two packages for everyone to see.

“Pizza rolls!” Everyone yells in unison, Magnus a bit more enthusiastically.

Waiting for the pizza rolls to cook, the group hangs out in the kitchen, figuring out what drinks they want. Mahdi tosses everyone a cold Ringnes, so no one bickers about specific beer choices. As they settle down, they open their beers and Isak clears her throat, “What movie should we watch on our last night here?”

Even perks up, “I know some good ones! Take your pick, horror, romance, or comedy.”

“Fuck horror, comedy!” Magnus yells, taken aback.

“I don’t know, romance sounds pretty nice…” Mahdi says, quietly.

Jonas finalizes the decision, laughing quietly at Mahdi, “Comedy. What ideas you got?”

Even grins widely, “Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure or Monty Python?”

Isak stands next to Even quietly, as he has seen neither. Magnus and Jonas both agree of Bill & Ted, while Mahdi is with Even with Monty Python. It’s Isak’s choice now.

Tempted to go along with his boyfriend, but then again, his best friend…

“Bill & Ted!” Isak finally decides, after an incredibly long 30 seconds.

Even fake sighs, smirk evident, “Never learned to appreciate the real classics, huh?”

Isak rolls his eyes and leans into Even’s chest, taking in his strong scent. Jonas, tired of their PDA, takes the pizza rolls out of the oven, and almost burns himself in doing so. Magnus brings the plate of them into the living room, and Mahdi puts the packet of popcorn on the kitchen island, looking at Isak, “Put these in there for a good three minutes, don’t forget.”

Jonas follows suit, and Isak attempts to do the same, but is held back by Even.

“Hold on for a second,” He whispers to Isak.

“What’s up?” Isak steps in front of him.

“We haven’t really had a moment by ourselves in a good four days… what do you think?” Even leans forward and caresses Isak’s cheek.

Isak feels himself meeting Even in the middle. Even slides his hands to Isak’s hips, tugging him closer. Isak smiles as they begin to kiss, his own arms linking around Even’s neck. Even’s hands trail farther down giving Isak’s ass a squeeze. Isak lets out a surprised gasp when he’s lifted up onto the island. Even pushes his legs farther and steps between, kissing along his jawline.

Just as Isak lets out a soft moan, Mahdi breaks the moment. “I’m not gonna go in there and check, but the popcorn packet better be in there already, Isak!” he yells out to them.

Isak groans and looks down with a smile. Even winks, patting his thigh, and grabs the packet. “Wanna join them?” he tosses it into the microwave and sets the time. He walks back over and places a gentle kiss to his lips.

Isak nods and smiles sweetly at Even. He then jumps off the counter, walking toward the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> find us on twitter:
> 
> @evamohn9000 & @lotusjonas


End file.
